


Abundance

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Tree, F/M, Sexy Times, Teddy is too cute, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: Harry and Ginny are hosting a Christmas Eve luncheon at their new home in Godric's Hollow for their closest friends.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Abundance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glisseo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glisseo/gifts).



> Rated M for Christmas Eve morning naughtiness. Written for the Incognito Elf Challenge from the HarryandGinny Discord group. Merry Christmas, everyone!

December 22nd

Harry Potter woke, slightly disoriented, thanks to arriving home via Portkey from Spain. He'd been away for ten days, consulting on a case. It had been the worst time to be away, for he and Ginny were preparing to move into their first real home together. Not only had he been called away, but Ginny had been recalled to the Holyhead Harpies for their 'friendly' matches throughout Europe, and had left not long after him. 

Harry stretched, taking a look around his new bedroom in the morning light. It wasn't quite nine o'clock yet but being just days away from Christmas, the days were cold and white with all the snowfall. No sunshine was streaming through the window but the room was cosy. 

They'd found the perfect cottage on a visit to Godric's Hollow only a few weeks ago in mid October. Abandoned and somewhat run-down, Harry had seen the potential and luckily, Ginny had agreed. They put in an offer which had been accepted almost straight away. 

They decided to do some major renovations before fully moving in. Arthur had recommended someone who lived locally to do some of the construction renovation, for they had wanted to take a wall down to make the space on the lower floor more open and the roof had needed reshingling. Harry had also taken a keen interest in the layout of the kitchen, as he did most of the cooking. The house was now modernised, without losing that country cottage feel.

Ginny and Harry had fun shopping for new furniture, although they had brought a couple of pieces from Harry's family vault, including a gorgeous grandfather clock and a matching side cupboard. But a new lounge and dining table were needed, as well as a new bed and dressing table for them.

After debating about whether to spend a last Christmas at Grimmauld Place, or bite the bullet and move in, they'd decided to move in, both eager to be in their new home. Ginny had managed to do a thorough clean throughout and set up their bedroom and Teddy's bedroom before she left but, as Harry saw when he arrived home last night, she had left a lot of boxes that needed unpacking, right in the middle of the lounge. 

So with that in mind, Harry didn't linger in bed, rather, he rose, showered, dressed then headed downstairs. It was quite a sense of satisfaction to be using his new kitchen for the first time even if it was just bacon, eggs and cooked tomato. He'd had to dig through boxes to find the frypan, and then began the task of unpacking everything and deciding where it should all go.

The kitchen didn't take too long, even as he unpacked and washed the new dinner sets, glasses and cups by hand. A simple drying charm and he was able to pack them away, then he turned his attention to the mudroom. 

He was enjoying himself as he checked through the last of the boxes, but he wished Ginny was here to help. They had a box of framed photos they planned to hang, and she had the knack of putting things in just the right place, so he decided to wait for her, levitating the boxes to the small room off the lounge. He started the fire to warm the room, then turned his attention to the layout of the lounge furniture. 

Harry was moving furniture around with his wand when there was a thud on his front door. Surprised, he hurried to open it, to find Neville Longbottom there, breathing heavily, along with a tree that looked close to two metres high. 

Harry hadn't even given a Christmas tree a thought, as he stood back to allow Neville to bring it inside.

“Where do you want it?” panted Neville, moving it once Harry decided on a corner near the fireplace. Once placed, Neville used his wand to enlarge it to its actual larger size; it nearly reached the ceiling. 

“Hagrid says hello and sorry he couldn't deliver it himself, but he'll definitely be at the Burrow for Christmas dinner,” informed Neville, his wand removing any fallen pine needles that had fallen to the floor; his breathing beginning to return to normal. 

“Tell him thank you, I really hadn't thought about getting a tree this year, what with being away and all,” confessed Harry. 

Neville nodded. “Ginny said the same thing, so she stopped at Hogwarts on her way to Wales, picked it out and everything.” 

“Huh.” Actually he was pleased. Christmas was both his and Ginny's favourite holiday and even if it was up for just a short time, it wouldn't be Christmas without a tree. 

“So, I guess I'll see you on Christmas Eve then,” said Neville, preparing to leave. 

“You will?” Harry tried to remember if he had made plans with Neville and completely forgotten about them. 

Neville chuckled. “Ginny invited Hannah and I to join you for lunch.” He   
sombered. “ Of course, if it's not convenient...”  
Harry and Ginny had planned a small festive luncheon before they left, with just them, Andromeda and Teddy, and Ron and Hermione.

“No, no, it's fine,” Harry said hurriedly. “Gin just forgot to mention it, but it will be great to have you. I thought you'd be busy at Hogwarts though.” 

“I have Christmas Eve off but I'll be there Christmas day,” explained Neville. “Hannah has to work too, the Leaky Cauldron is opening to serve lunch and dinner for some of the poor and homeless people.” 

This only served to remind Harry that there were still people suffering from the effects of the war, even years later, and he made a mental note to send Hannah a monetary donation the next day, in the hope it will help allay the costs.

“I have to get going, I still have some Christmas shopping to do,” said Neville, looking around, “ but your place looks great.” 

“Thanks, you'll get the guided tour when you come for lunch,” laughed Harry, seeing Neville to the door. “Say hi to Hannah for me.” 

Neville told him he would, then left the cottage to Apparate away. Harry returned to the lounge, trying to decide if he needed to change the layout now that he had a tree. Deciding not to change anything, Harry went to the room of banished boxes to try and find the decorations. 

He found a small box but he could have sworn they had more. He wondered if they might have left it them Grimmauld Place, and was just deciding if he should go there and check when an owl pecking at his window, distracting him. On the way he saw more boxes that he hadn't checked and he hoped the missing decorations were in there. The owl hooted and he hurried to open the window.

It was Andromeda's owl, asking if he could watch Teddy for the afternoon while she finished her shopping. Harry immediately sent his reply, even offering to have Teddy stay overnight if it suited her. He then kept himself busy and before he knew it, the clock chimed twelve. 

Harry decided to take a break and make himself some lunch. He had all the bread and condiments out on the counter when there was another knock at his door. He opened it, expecting to see Andi and his godson but instead it was Molly and Arthur Weasley. He quickly ushered them in out of the cold. 

“Still haven't got the Floo connected then,” commented Arthur, going immediately to the warmth of the fire in the lounge.

“Haven't had time to get down to the Ministry's Transportation Office,” corrected Harry. He supposed he could do it the next day, depending on when Ginny returned home. 

“Hello, dear.” Molly pressed a basket of frozen meals into his hands. “Any word what time you're expecting Ginny home?” 

Harry moved into the kitchen to put the food away in the cool box. Thinking he might have some of Molly's delicious stew for dinner, he left a large container out. 

“No definite time, her letter just simply said she's due to return on the 23rd,” he replied. 

“You've done well with the unpacking,” noted Molly, her eyes running over the new appliances in the kitchen; it seemed to meet her high standards. “Were you about to make lunch?” 

“Yes, just a sandwich,” said Harry. 

“You go ahead and go off with Arthur, I'll make it for you,” offered Molly. 

Harry looked to Arthur. 

“You said wanted to talk about the shed?” reminded Arthur, “ I thought we could do it now, while the snow isn't that heavy.” 

“Oh yes,” realised Harry, gesturing for his father-in-law to follow him, “ I wanted to ask...” The two men walked through the mudroom to get to the backyard. 

“So what do you think, shall I enlarge this shed to make room for Sirius' motorbike, or do I build a separate shed?” asked Harry. The bike was currently in a parking garage near Grimmauld Place, but once he had somewhere to store it, he planned to fly it from London to Godric's Hollow, to have here at home. 

The two men were weighing up the pros and cons; Harry loved talking with Arthur like this. As they both looked over the Potter's large back garden and made some suggestions for planting in the spring, neither saw a little boy running up to them till he grabbed Harry around his legs. 

“S'prise!” Teddy grinned up at his godfather, a large gap between his front teeth.

Harry picked him up for a hug. “Teddy, you lost a tooth while I was away.” 

Teddy nodded excitedly. “The toof fairy left me 2 sickles!”

“Wow, that's great, Teddy,” exclaimed Harry. 

“Well done, lad,” beamed Arthur. 

They all turned to see Molly beckoning them back inside. “Lunch is ready. Andi was in a hurry and left but said she'd be back around four o'clock,” said Molly, when they sat at the dining table. 

“But-where's Ginny?” asked Teddy, looking around. 

“She's away playing Quidditch,” explained Harry, sitting him on the chair. Molly slid a sandwich on a plate in front of him. “She'll be back tomorrow.” 

“She won't miss Christmas, will she?” asked Teddy, in concern. 

Harry nodded his thanks to Molly as she handed him, then Arthur a plate too.   
“No, we still have a couple more days till Christmas,” he told his godson. He brightened. “Hey, you can help me decorate the tree.” 

“That reminds me, Ginny asked us to bring these over,” said Arthur, pointing to a box he'd placed on the floor next to the front door when he'd arrived. 

“Just some of our old decorations,” explained Molly. “We've accumulated so many over the years, these were just sitting up in the attic, but Ginny asked if she could have them,” she said, smiling affectionately. “She always did like the homemade ones the most.” 

“Thanks, that would be great. Neville only just dropped the tree off today,” said Harry. 

Teddy dominated the conversation over lunch, excitedly telling them what he hoped Santa might bring him for Christmas. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he named a few things he and Andromeda had already bought for him. But it did remind him that Teddy's gifts still needed to be wrapped, along with many others for the Weasley family. 

“I'll just do the dishes and we'll leave you be,” offered Molly, when they had all finished their lunch. 

“It's fine thanks, Molly, three plates and cups is nothing. I'll probably leave them and do them with the dinner dishes,” insisted Harry. 

“If you're sure then. I do like the kitchen, dear, and the house is looking good.” That was high praise from Molly, and Harry hugged her his thanks. 

The elder Weasleys hugged Teddy goodbye and Apparated away. Teddy looked up at Harry. 

“Now what?” he asked. 

“Hmmm.” Harry put his hands on his hips, and Teddy copied him. “I think we need to start decorating the tree, don't you?” 

Teddy nodded in agreement and followed Harry to the small room. 

“Okay, let's check these boxes for decorations,” suggested Harry, kneeling down. 

Teddy dived in, opening the box enthusiastically. His face fell when he saw no decorations though. 

“How about this one?” suggested Harry, pointing to another. 

Teddy opened it and shook his head. He did put his hand in and carefully bring out a photo, almost reverently. He showed it to Harry. 

“That's my mum and dad and their friends,” said Harry. He tickled the little boy. “You've seen it at our old place before.” 

Teddy nodded; he pointed at Remus. 

“That's my daddy.” 

“That's right. That's my mum and dad, my godfather and your dad too. They were the bestest of best friends,” said Harry. The images in the photo waved at them.

“Like you 'n me,” clarified Teddy. 

Harry pulled the little boy onto his knee. “Just like you and me,” he agreed, and they looked at the photo again for several seconds before Harry put it back in the box. 

“When Ginny comes home, we'll find somewhere to hang this up, and you can see your dad every time you come over,” said Harry. 

Teddy found their decorations in the next box and Harry carried it back to the lounge, placing it near the tree. He then retrieved the box from the door that the Weasley parents had brought, and left it next to the other one.

“Okay, dig in,” suggested Harry, content to let Teddy hang decorations wherever he wanted them. Being small, he mostly filled the bottom two tiers but he instructed Harry where other ones should be placed higher up. 

“Here?” asked Harry, half an hour later. 

“Nu-uh, over there,” pointed Teddy, to a spot 2 centimetres to the left. 

“Perfect, we're nearly done,” said Harry. “ Just got lots of paper chains to add to the tree.” He began to pull what seemed like an endless paper chain out of the box, along with something else that fell at Teddy's feet. 

“What's this?” he asked , holding up a piece of colourful parchment. 

Harry stopped untangling the paper chain and looked over. “Huh, let's see. Oh look, Teddy, this is Ginny and her brother's handprints and they've made them into a flower, let's see, look, in the corner it says 'For Mummy, 1986', so Ginny would have been about five. Hers would be the small hand, right there,” he pointed, “ and it looks like her handwriting.” A layering of handprints in different colours was on the parchment, with names written on each one.

Teddy placed his hand over five year old Ginny's handprints, comparing the two. “Mine's nearly bigger, and I'm just free,” he said with a grin, the missing tooth making him unable to say 'th'.

“Yes well, from what her brothers tell me, Ginny was a teeny tiny thing when she was five,” chuckled Harry, “and six, seven and eight.” 

“Who are you calling teeny tiny, Mr Potter?” A teasing voice from the door had Harry and Teddy look around, only to see Ginny standing near the front door, holding a bag. 

She shook her head in teasing disappointment as she walked towards him. “Tsk tsk, I expected better security from the future head of the Auror department. Why, I just walked right in, I could have --”

Harry took her in his arms and kissed her, immediately cutting off her teasing. She deepened the kiss, dropping her bag and her arms surrounded him, pulling him against her. 

Harry felt complete. Ginny was back, in their new home and Christmas was just days away. It was perfect. 

Not wanting to be left out, Teddy ran over and wiggled in between the two, hugging Ginny around her hips. 

“Ginny, Ginny, hi, hi,” he said jumping up and down excitedly. 

Ginny broke away from Harry and looked down. 

“Teddy! Hello, sweety, have you been looking after Harry for me?” 

She reached down to pick the little boy up and kissed his cheek, making him giggle. She gasped when he showed her his missing tooth, making quite a fuss. She looked over the little boy's shoulder to Harry, and it was then she spotted the tree. 

“Oh, Hagrid delivered the Christmas tree...and it looks wonderful! You boys did a great job,” she exclaimed, going over to take a closer look. 

“Look, Ginny, look what we found,” cried Teddy, pointing to the handprints. 

“Your parents brought some of their older decorations over, said you'd asked for them,” explained Harry, as Ginny put Teddy down to look over the familiar decorations. She looked at the handprints, her smile now somewhat sad. 

“It was Percy's idea to give it to my mum as a present that year,” she said, watching Teddy place his hand over hers on the parchment. “We always made our gifts and I was happy to be included with my brothers.” 

Her fingers traced Fred's hand, next to George's. Harry put his arm around her waist, squeezing lightly. She leaned her head against his chest. 

“All right?” he asked her softly. 

“Happy to be home,” she replied. 

Home. It gave Harry a warm feeling and he pressed his lips to her forehead. 

“You've unpacked a lot, and I love what you've done with your Hogwarts trunk...or is that mine?” she asked. 

“It's mine,” he replied. He'd set it against the bare wall and it now held toys that Teddy liked to play with when he visited. 

“I'm hungry,” announced Teddy. He rubbed his tummy and looked hopefully at Harry, who laughed. 

“I think I saw Gran Molly leave some cake, shall we go see?” asked Harry. 

Teddy nodded and he and Harry went to the kitchen while Ginny went upstairs to get changed so she could return to join them and help them decorate. 

/*/*/*/*

Once Teddy had left, Harry heated up Molly's stew, even finding a freshly baked loaf of bread in the breadbox. He sliced it while Ginny was upstairs unpacking from her trip, then called out to her that dinner was nearly ready. 

She came downstairs, an armful of clothes in her arm. She made a quick trip to the mudroom to put her dirty clothes there, and then sank into the chair next to Harry's. 

“Merlin it's great to be home,” she sighed.

“ I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow,” said Harry, “I'm so happy you returned early.” He got up to check on the dinner, and when he saw it was ready, he began plating it, then cut the fresh bread before bringing it all to the table.

Ginny smiled. “I missed you and wanted to be home here with you, setting up our house. I wasn't going to waste another night away when I could get a Portkey home earlier.”

She looked around. 

“Looks like there isn't much more to unpack,” she noted, as they began to eat.

“Just some books, photos and knick knacks that I've stored in that small room,” replied Harry. “I was thinking of putting the photos on that big blank wall over there.” He pointed to the wall near the fireplace. 

“Mmm, maybe. Oh, did Hagrid say if he was coming for Christmas dinner?” she asked. 

“He didn't bring the Christmas tree, Neville did – but yes, Hagrid will be at the Burrow for dinner. Speaking of, Neville mentioned you'd invited him and Hannah for lunch here on Christmas Eve,” remembered Harry. 

“Oh, good.” She seemed quite relieved about Hagrid. She looked at Harry. “It's all right, isn't it, inviting Hannah and Neville? He's not needed at Hogwarts till Christmas Day,” said Ginny.”

“Of course. We needed to go shopping tomorrow for more food anyway, ” he assured her, already looking forward to it. Funny how he liked doing the everyday, mundane things other people seemed to dislike. All he had ever wanted was a normal life. 

“Did I mention I invited Seamus and Dean too?” asked Ginny, knowing full well she hadn't told Harry. “What?” she asked, at his amused look. “They were there visiting when I asked Neville, so I couldn't not ask them.”

“It's fine, love,” he assured her, patting her hand. “So that's Ron and Hermione, Andi and Teddy, Neville and Hannah, and Dean and Seamus.” 

“And us,” she reminded him. “Ten people...a nice number for our first dinner party in our new home!”

“No other brothers?” asked Harry. 

Ginny shook her head. “Both Percy and George are spending Christmas Eve with their in-laws. Besides, George is covering for Ron at the shop so he'll probably finish late, you know they'll be busy on Christmas Eve.” 

“I'm surprised Ron can even get away,” said Harry. 

Ginny shrugged. “I think Ron is covering for George the week after, for New Year's Eve. I'm just glad I got to see both Bill and Charlie while I was away.” 

The Harpies trip had included Italy, and with Charlie unable to return to London for Christmas, and Bill visiting Fleur's family in Paris for Christmas, the Weasley siblings had met halfway for a one day reunion in Venice where they exchanged presents.

“It won't be the same without Charlie, Bill, Fleur and the girls on Christmas Day,” lamented Harry. 

“Victoire did ask me if Uncle Harry was missing her,” chuckled Ginny, “you know you're her favourite uncle.” He grinned at that as she stood and looked at his plate. “Are you finished with dinner?” 

At Harry's nod, they took their dirty dishes to the kitchen. 

“Wash or wipe?” asked Harry, who found it soothing to do dishes the muggle way still. 

“Wipe.” It was their usual roles in the kitchen, although this time, Harry had to point out to Ginny where he had assigned things.

“So, tomorrow we have to go grocery shopping and then we have a lot of presents to wrap,” noted Ginny.

“ I need to go to Gringotts and we need to get our Floo connected too, so looks like a stop at the Ministry too,” added Harry. Ginny screwed up her nose at that. 

“Sounds like a big day. We probably should get a good night's sleep,” suggested Ginny, putting away the last dish.

“Already? It's only just gone seven,” said Harry, checking the clock as he wiped down the countertops. “Are you that tired?” 

Ginny went to Harry and slid her arms around his neck, her body pressed against his. 

“Let me rephrase that. We should probably go to bed,” she suggested with a wink, “but I don't plan on sleeping for quite some time. We've been apart for too long.”

He kissed her hungrily; any time apart was too long, as far as he was concerned.

“I like the way you think, Mrs Potter.” 

She stepped away from him. “Give me a few minutes, will you? Fleur gave me some gorgeous lingerie for Christmas that I can't wait to have you rip off me.” 

She kissed him quickly then turned away to go upstairs, an extra wiggle in her walk for his benefit. 

Harry locked the door, doused the lights then hurried upstairs to celebrate, with his wife, their first night in their new home together.

/*/*/*/*

They rose late, despite waking early. They reveled in being back together, making love slowly, then showering together, which led them back to their bed. It was close to midday when they ventured downstairs, so they decided to have lunch at the local pub, 'The Stag and Hound', then shop in the village. They bundled up with jackets and scarves and set off, hand in hand. 

They took their time, greeting the locals along the way and introducing themselves as their new neighbours. Some were starstruck that Harry and Ginny Potter were now living within walking distance, but they both made a point of mentioning they just wanted to be treated as normal people, and intended to take part in many community events when possible. They asked advice on the best place to shop for their needs. 

As the approached the city centre they saw some local artists had set up tables with their work, hoping to earn some coin for Christmas. Harry and Ginny took their time, picking up some small handpainted wooden Christmas figurines they planned to use as place settings for their dinner party guests. Ginny had the idea that the guest could then take home as a small gift to commemorate their first dinner party. 

“Apart from the tree, we haven't really decorated,” sighed Ginny, as they walked to the pub. 

“Next year we'll go all out,” promised Harry, holding the door open for her. “Unless you want to hit the shops in Muggle London tomorrow?” 

“I'd sooner chew off my ear,” she retorted, making him snort with laughter. “You're right,” she agreed, “ we'll go all out next year.” 

They were greeted at the door and shown to a table. After a couple of minutes they placed their orders, then Harry picked up Ginny's hand and began playing with her fingers. 

“Any particular reason you wanted to know about Hagrid coming to Christmas dinner at the Burrow?” he casually queried. 

Ginny bit her lip; a dead give away she was either about to lie, or that she simply didn't want to tell him. 

Their eyes locked, hers battling with indecision on whether to spill or not, his were prodding, knowing she had a secret. 

“Fine,” she sighed, her spare hand coming up to stroke his cheek lovingly. “Damn those hypnotizing green eyes of yours. Hagrid is bringing my Christmas present to you with him to the Burrow,” she reluctantly admitted. 

“But we said no presents this year because we bought the house,” he protested. 

She arched her eyebrow knowingly. “Are you saying you don't have a present for me?” she challenged.

“I-I...Damnit, of course I have a present for you...but it's kind of something to do with the house,” he rationalised. 

“So is mine,” she grinned, “ great minds think alike.”

“Well then, seems we are at an impasse.” Harry's eyes twinkled, sure he had bested his wife. 

Ginny opened her mouth to retort, but their lunch arrived, smelling wonderful and making her stomach growl. 

She picked up her knife and fork. “ This discussion is not over, Mr Potter.” 

He grinned, feeling as though he had won that round. 

/*/*/*

They picked up some fruit and vegetables, all grown locally, and added some other basics to their shop. Ginny added a small poinsettia for their dining table to their purchases and then they returned home. 

After putting their groceries away, Harry offered to go to Gringotts and then the Ministry alone, to ensure their Floo would be operational as soon as possible. Ginny agreed, on the condition he steer clear of the DMLE offices, lest he got caught up in any new cases. 

To Harry's annoyance, his experience at the Transportation office took longer than expected, but finally, it was done. 

“And here's a free bag of Floo powder, thanks for connecting your home to our Floo network. Have a nice day,” chirruped the fresh-faced teen, hired for the holidays. She had been quite star struck to serve him. 

“Thanks, you t-” Before Harry could finish his response, the office window was slammed shut, cutting him off. 

“Too,” he finished. Shrugging, he pocketed the Floo powder and quickly left the Ministry. He stopped off to give some money to Hannah then left to go and check on Ginny's Christmas present. 

Meanwhile, Ginny, who was bringing out all the presents that needed wrapping, then searching through boxes to find their gift wrap and tape, had received a letter from Hagrid, assuring her all was well with Harry's present. 

Another owl flew in not long after, bearing a note from Dean. Harry arrived to find Ginny reading it. 

“Who's it from?” he asked. 

“Dean,” she replied, “ he was just confirming what time for dinner tomorrow.” 

With that, she quickly threw the letter in the fireplace. 

“Well, we're all connected to the Floo network, but we still have to come up with a name. Once we do, we need to fill out these papers and send them back.” He stuck the papers to the cool box, alongside a drawing done by Teddy. 

“Okay then, it's wrapping time,” said Ginny, rubbing her hands together. She pointed to a large pile of bags and boxes near the table, which was laden with gift wrap in all Christmas colours, along with tags and tape. 

“Let's do this,” agreed Harry. “Er, is this any sort of order here?” he asked, gesturing to the many bags and boxes. 

Ginny shook her head. “Maybe we should just get everything out and see what we have?” she suggested. 

“Maybe, you do the adult presents and I'll do the kids',” Harry counter suggested. 

“Ha, you get just three kids and I get umpteen adults? I don't think so,” she laughed, “ but I'll let you start with the kids. Teddy probably has quite a few just for him anyway.” 

Amid much laughter, Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the day and night wrapping many presents, stopping only for dinner. Looking at the huge pile of presents under the tree, Harry felt a huge thrill that it was nearly Christmas and soon he would be surrounded by those he loved most in the world. Already this Christmas was turning out to be one of the best he'd ever had.

/*/*/*/*

December 24th

Harry woke slowly, turning his head to look at his wife, but she wasn't there. However, he felt her lips on his skin, and, pulling back the bed covers, saw her under them, kissing his torso and slowly, slowly, moving down. 

He pulled the covers all the way as she took him in her mouth, for he loved to watch her pleasure him. He moaned; she knew all the ways to turn him on. He ran his hands over her hair, pulling it to the side so he could see. 

“Ginny!” he panted, as she brought him to the brink, then he groaned and arched as he found his release. While it brought him satisfaction, he would rather have shared his orgasm with Ginny. 

She kissed her way up his body, making him shiver. When she kissed his lips he could taste himself on her, arousing him again. 

“Good morning,” she laughed huskily, nuzzling against his neck. “Happy Christmas Eve.”

He rolled her under him, tickling her and kissing her, making her squeal with laughter. Her squeals quickly turned to moans as Harry took control of their love-making. 

“Fuck, Harry, yes,” she cried, as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. Their bodies were slick with sweat, grinding against each other till they reached their peak, and when Ginny clenched her inner muscles, it sent him over the top after her. 

He eased out of her slowly then collapsed at her side. She rolled over to face him, smiling beautifically. 

“ I love you,” she said softly.

He would never tire of hearing her say that. 

“I love you too,” he replied, just as softly. 

She wriggled closer so she could sweetly kiss his lips. 

“And I love our home, and we're going to have a wonderful dinner party here today, with all our friends, and it's going to be so good, isn't it?” she asked, eyes shining brightly. 

He nodded. “All this...” He looked around the room, their room in their home – “I dreamed about this all the time at the Dursleys. I'd hope that one day I would have a real home, full of love, full of laughter and happiness...and someone special who loved me as much as I love her.” 

“I do, Harry,” she vowed, and he nodded, too emotional to speak. “And we're going to be so happy here, in the place you should have grown up with your family around you.” 

“ I have you now, you're my family,” he whispered, holding her tight. 

“And one day we'll have our own children running around the house, excited that Santa will be visiting tonight,” she said. 

He buried his face in her neck, lest she see the longing on his face. But she eased back, tilting his chin so they were eye to eye. 

“I want it too, Harry, I do...I just, I want to finish this season of Quidditch, okay?” she asked softly. “Then we can start trying.” 

He looked surprised. “I was thinking you'd want another two or three years, at least,” he admitted, trying to dampen down his excitement. “You're so good, and only getting better.”

She bit her lip, then sighed. “ I thought I would too but...” 

He waited. “But?” 

She looked him in the eye. “Seeing you with the kids, with Vic and Domi and Teddy, it does something to me, makes me want to have babies with you, babies of our own. I see you and I think how great a dad you'll be and I want to give you that,” she said. 

“Not at the expense of your career,” he protested. “I don't want you to regret giving up Quidditch years later when the kids are older.” 

“Well, maybe I'll have a baby and then go back to Quidditch,” she suggested defensively, “ and we'll see how we go when we have our second one.” 

“Er, how many are we having, then?” he asked with a chuckle, running his hands down her side. 

She shrugged, moving closer. “Three, four, maybe. Don't know. Definitely not seven, though.” 

“I could stay home with them, you know,” he said, the idea just coming to him. “So you could go back to Quidditch and we wouldn't have to think of a nanny or rely on your mum.” 

The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. 

“What, give up your amazing career as an Auror? Aren't you headed for head of the department one day?” she teased. 

“Bloody hell, I'd be chained to my desk and die of boredom doing paperwork,” he said, horrified. “ No thanks.” 

“Well, I guess it's something to consider when the time comes,” she realised, her fingers dancing over his chest. 

“ Do you really think I'd make a good dad?” he asked, a hint of vulnerability in his voice. 

“I said you'd make a great dad, Harry,” she corrected, “ and I really believe it. You have so much love to give.” She paused to get a hold of her feelings, feeling choked up. “You deserve all the happiness in the world, and that's what I want to give you.” 

“You make me happy,” he told her. “Anything else is a bonus. You've given me love in abundance. With everything we've been through, to be here, now, with you...this is everything to me.” 

He held her tight, trying to show her how much he loved her, feeling like the words weren't enough.

“I know, Harry,” she told him softly. “I know, and I feel the same.” 

They were content to hold each other for a long time, actually falling asleep again. When they woke, Harry glanced at the clock, and practically jumped out of bed with a cry. 

“Fuck, it's after nine,” he cried in horror. 

“So?” asked Ginny, stretching and making the blanket fall down to her waist. 

Harry looked at her, so warm, her breasts all full and plump, so delicious and inviting...but no!

“I've got to get the turkey ready!” he cried again, and quickly pulled on some pyjama pants and ran downstairs. 

Ginny took her time getting dressed in casual clothes, brushing her teeth and pulling her hair up in a ponytail, thinking again about cutting it all off. She then went downstairs, hearing Harry clatter about the kitchen. 

She watched, amused, for a while, till he looked up and saw her watching. She took pity on his stressed face. 

“What can I do to help?” she offered. 

“There's a pile of potatoes that need peeling, as well as carrots,” he pointed vaguely in the direction of the scullery. “I need to get a start on the stuffing.” 

They worked companiably, as they had done many times together at Grimmauld Place. Ginny turned the wireless on and found a station playing Christmas carols, even muggle ones. 

“I liked that one, although it's a bit sad,” she commented, after Wham's 'Last Christmas' had finished. 

Harry wasn't listening as he was checking the turkey. “Still moist,” he said, somewhat proudly. 

“Ew, you said the 'M' word,” she grimaced. 

He chuckled, remembering a discussion with the two of them and Ron and Hermione over that particular word. 

“Moist,” he purred, shutting the oven door and coming over to her. 

“Go away, you're being annoying,” she protested. 

He came up behind her. “MMMOOOIIISSSTTT,” he said right in her ear, dragging the word out. 

“Harry, stop it,” she laughed. “Don't you have something else to do?” 

He put his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. “Am I making you -”

“Oh my god, stop!” she demanded, turning around quickly and kissing him. “Yes,” she whispered in his ear. “If I was wearing any knickers, watching you baste that turkey would be making them very, very...moist.” 

“Ha, you said it,” he preened. She ducked out from under his arms, and what she had said at the end finally caught up with his brain. “Wait, what- no knickers?” 

She poked her head out of the cool box. “What? I'm just getting the brussel sprouts.”

“You're a tease,” he told her, “ trying to distract me.” 

“Who, me?” She batted her eyes at him. “Is it working?” 

He threw his head back and laughed. Ginny smiled, loving seeing him be so happy, so free with his emotions. The two of them had perfected a face they put on for the public; Harry's was stoic and emotionless, unless angry. Sometimes she wished they could all see Harry as he really was, but then she rationalised that he was only like this amongst those he truly trusted and cared for. 

As they continued working side by side, they were interrupted by knocking on their door. Constant knocking, that is. No pauses, not even someone calling out to see if anyone was home.

Concerned, Harry gestured for Ginny to stay there, while he went to the door, wand in his hand. Ginny, not having any of that, followed him, wand out in one hand and a large frypan in the other...just in case.

Harry wrenched the door open, then quickly grabbed Luna as she almost fell into the house. 

She looked up at him as if surprised to see him. “Oh, hello Harry.” 

Ginny pushed past Harry, who was blocking the door as he righted himself and Luna. 

“Luna? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't getting in till Boxing Day?” she cried, throwing her arms around her dear friend, then bringing her inside. 

“Well, it was snowing in Switzerland, you see,” said Luna.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then up at the sky, where the light snow fall was getting heavier every minute.

“It's snowing here too, though,” replied Harry, somewhat needlessly.

“Yes, but I'm used to the snow in England,” reasoned Luna, “and I wanted to bring you your house warming present.” 

“But why are you only wearing one shoe, Luna?” asked Harry, just noticing her bare feet. 

“Oh, I was using my shoe to hang your present. Bang, bang, bang,” said Luna, mimicking her pounding. “I had to bang very hard with my shoe.” 

“We know, we heard,” laughed Ginny. “So our present is outside? With your shoe?” 

Luna nodded. “I was worried you'd already have one, but you didn't. The present, that is, not the shoe. Wasn't that lucky?” 

Ginny opened the door to see a large wreath hanging on it. Obviously home made with twigs and intertwined with red and gold ribbon and a feather at the bottom. 

“It's stunning,” said Ginny in admiration, standing directly in front of it. “Harry, what do you think?” 

“Luna, did you make this yourself?” asked Harry, amazed at the intricate work. 

She nodded. “The twigs and sticks are what was left of the Whomping Willow after the battle. I don't know why, but I had a feeling I could use them somehow, so I took them. I've been working on this for awhile now,” she said.

Harry's thoughts turned to two boys flying an enchanted car and landing in the tree. Of him, Ron and Hermione going under the tree to the Shrieking Shack, where he first met Sirius.

“Oh Luna, this is incredible,” said Ginny, her fingers running over the twigs. 

“ I found the ribbon in the castle a few days after the battle, when I was helping with the repairs. I think it may have been part of a Gryffindor banner,” she said. 

“And the feather?” asked Harry. 

“ I still go to visit the thestrals whenever I come home,” explained Luna. “It was quite an auspicious visit, for I was lucky enough to see some new foals. I went to tell Hagrid but I saw Buckbeak in the pumpkin patch. Then I had a jolly lunch with Hagrid, although my teeth hurt from his rock cakes.” 

Harry grinned. 

“It was such a lovely day. I was telling Hagrid about my idea to make you a wreath using the twigs from the Whomping Willow, and just as I was about to leave, Buckbeak released a feather. It flew down and landed right on my feet. Hagrid said it was very rare for a hippogryph to gift one of their feathers,” said Luna, almost reverently. 

“Buckbeak and Harry have a history,” said Ginny, smiling at Harry. 

“Luna, this is amazing. Thank you,” said Harry, hugging her. 

“I'm so happy you like it,” said Luna, smiling brightly. 

“ We have a piece of Hogwarts, right here,” said Ginny, bringing Luna back into their home. “It's perfect.” 

“My turkey!” cried Harry, hurrying back to the kitchen. He bent over to check the oven, and the two women heard mutterings that made no sense to them.

“Luna, will you join us for lunch? Everyone is coming; Ron, Hermione, Neville and Hannah,” said Ginny. 

“That sounds lovely, thank you, Ginny, it will be nice to see everyone again,” agreed Luna. “ I shall go home and let Rolf know I'll be here for a couple of hours.” 

“Who's Rolf?” asked Ginny, curiously. 

“That's a very good question, Ginny. It seems silly to call him a boy friend, when we are adults. He is more than a work mate, and partner sounds so impersonal. I guess lover would be the best label, but -” 

“Luna! He's 'the one',” gasped Ginny. 

Luna considered it, then nodded. “Yes, I think you're right. Thank you, Ginny. Yes, Rolf is the one.” 

“The one what?” asked Harry, rejoining them. He looked at Ginny in relief. “Turkey is okay.” 

“Rolf is the one who has Luna's heart,” explained Ginny. 

“Oh, that's great. Congratulations, Luna,” said Harry. 

“For what?” asked Luna, curiously. 

“Er, I guess, for finding him. Will we get to meet him any time soon?” asked Harry. 

“In about an hour; Luna is bringing him to lunch,” said Ginny.

A flash of panic ran across Harry's face, and he tried to conceal it. “Well, that's just...great. Yes, great! Gin, can I see you in the kitchen for a moment?” He gestured with his head to the kitchen, a look of urgency on his face. 

“That's okay, I'll leave you two to talk. Rolf and I will return in an hour. Will your Floo be open?” she asked. 

“Yes,” replied Harry, “but we don't have a name for it yet.”

“I guess you could just say the Potter's place,” shrugged Ginny.

“I'll give it a try. Who knows where we might end up,” smiled Luna, unconcerned.  
“Bye now.” 

She opened the door and left; they heard the crack of her disapparation. 

“Ginny, I'm not sure we have a big enough turkey for another two people,” confided Harry. 

“It will be fine. Teddy won't eat much, he'll be sneaking mince pies when he thinks no-one is watching. Just don't skimp on Ron's portions or we'll be hearing about it for the rest of our lives. If it comes to it, I'll just have one slice instead of my usual three,” she offered. 

Harry snorted and held up four fingers. She came over to him and closed his fingers. “It's going to be all right, Harry. Now, is there anything more to do right now?” 

He checked everything, then shook his head. Ginny nodded. 

“Then how about we go and shower and get dressed, and then we can go back downstairs. I still have to dress the table, and then I can make the gravy. Okay?” she asked. 

“I just want everything to be perfect, Gin,” he said. 

“It will be, Harry, now come on, let's go,” said Ginny, taking his hand and pulling him upstairs. 

/*/*/*/*

Ron and Hermione were, predictably, the first to arrive, via the front door.  
.   
“Floo is operational, then,” noted Ron, coming in and standing in front of the fireplace to warm up. “See Hermione, I told you it would be,” he called to his wife. “Nice wreath.” 

Hermione nodded, accepting a glass of white wine from Harry. “Ginny, the table looks lovely,” she said. “I love these place name ornaments.” 

“Aren't they sweet? A local lady made them, you can take them home too and hang them on your tree. Sort of a thank you for coming to our very first dinner party in our home,” said Ginny. 

Ron and Hermione had helped Harry and Ginny paint after the renovations were complete, but this was the first time they had seen the house with the furniture inside. 

“You've done really well, the furniture really compliments the house,” said Hermione, looking around. “Is everything unpacked?” 

“Just a few more boxes in the small room off to the side, but nothing urgent. Harry said it was just knick knacks and photos,” said Ginny. “Oh, there's Andi and Teddy.” 

Ron opened the front door and Teddy burst in, a slightly flustered Andromeda behind him, carrying a tray. 

“I wanted to bring some biscuits with me as a treat, but my oven is playing up. May I use yours, Harry?” she asked. “They shouldn't take too long to cook.” 

Harry had had a double oven put in and was only using the one for the turkey and vegetables, so that wasn't a problem. Within minutes, the smell of Christmas biscuits cooking made the home smell wonderful. 

Neville and Hannah, and Dean and Seamus arrived together, having all met up a the Leaky Cauldron before coming there. Teddy was excited about more people arriving, especially when Hannah made a fuss of him. 

Ginny looked at Dean, who nodded. She then called out, “ Harry, can you come here for a minute?” 

Andromeda assured him she would keep an eye on the turkey, while she waited for her biscuits which were nearly done. “Go on,” she said, when he hesitated. 

Harry came to greet the newcomers, who smiled at him knowingly. 

“Harry, I have an early Christmas present for you,” began Ginny, nodding at Dean. 

He reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a small frame. He tapped it and it began to grow. 

“Woah,” said Ron, as it kept getting bigger and bigger. 

“Woah,” repeated Teddy. He tugged Harry's hand. “What is it?” 

“It's Hogwarts,” realised Harry, as the artwork reached its final, large size. 

“And the Black Lake,” gasped Hermione, looking at Ron and Harry. “Remember the boats?” 

“It's the first time we saw Hogwarts,” agreed Ron. “Look,” he said, pointing, “is that us?” 

Dean nodded. “I drew you, Ron, Hermione and Neville in that boat, and me, Seamus and Hannah in the other boat.” 

“Just like all those years ago,” said Hermione, quietly; reflectively.

“And look, there's Hagrid in a boat of his own,” laughed Ron. Teddy went up and pointed to the half-giant.

“And you even added Luna and I in the last boat,” said Ginny, smiling at Dean. 

“Well, you weren't in the same year as the rest of us, and I wanted to stay as true to life as possible,” admitted Dean, making the others laugh. 

Harry had stayed silent all this time, his eyes never leaving the large canvas. 

“Harry?” Ginny's voice was tentative. “What do you think? I thought we could hang it on that big blank wall.” She and Teddy were at his side.

Harry nodded, too emotional to speak. The castle looked magnificent and he remembered the thrill of finally arriving in this new place, this new world that had to be better than what he had left behind. 

“Dean, I don't know what to say. It is truly magnificent. It's Hogwarts at its finest,” he said, choking up again. Teddy took his hand, not used to seeing Harry appear upset. Harry looked down at the little boy and squeezed his hand, smiling to assure him he was okay. Dean approached him.

The two men shook hands. “Thanks Harry, I'm really glad you like it. It was Ginny's idea though,” he added.

He put his arm around her and bent to kiss her. “Love you,” she whispered. 

“Love you too,” he responded. 

“I think you need to get back to the kitchen, Andi's gesturing madly. I'll make sure everyone has drinks. Where are Luna and Rolf?” she asked rhetorically. 

“Ginny, I'd love to see what you've done upstairs,” suggested Hannah, and she, Ginny and Hermione went up to see the second floor after Ron told him he'd get their friends drinks.

Harry checked on his turkey and the vegetables; everything was exactly as it needed to be. He then joined his friends in the lounge; they were still admiring the artwork but Seamus was pouring them glasses of a beer he had brewed himself. Andromeda gave them a plate of biscuits then hurried upstairs to join the other ladies. 

“Not bad,” admired Harry, taking a sip. “Quite smooth.” 

“Goes down easily,” agreed Ron, while Neville nodded. 

“That artwork's going to look good on that wall,” said Seamus, looking at Dean proudly. “Did yer tell Harry what it does?” 

Harry looked quizzically at Dean. 

“At night, the castle lights are on and the stars twinkle,” admitted Dean. 

“And the waves even ripple,” burst out Seamus. “It's a brilliant bit of magic.” 

“Let's put it up,” said Neville, suddenly

Between the five of them, with Ron and Harry guiding Seamus and Neville to hang it straight, Dean performed the necessary sticking charm, and they all stood back to admire it once again. 

“Absolutely brilliant,” breathed Harry, then turned at the sound of the Floo being used. 

Luna stepped out so casually, then stepped aside for the man they assumed was Rolf, to step out alongside her. 

“Hello,” she called, seeing the men looking at them. “This is Rolf.” 

“Hi Rolf,” they chorused, and the man blushed but grinned. 

“Here mate, have a drink. Made it meself,” said Seamus, handing him a drink. 

“Delicious,” he declared, and Seamus grinned.

“Oh that reminds me, here, Harry, we brought a case from Sweden. It's Lingonberry wine, quite nice,” said Luna, handing him a couple of bottles. 

“Oh thanks. Would you like some with your lunch, Luna?” he asked.

“No thanks, water is fine. Where is Ginny?” she asked. 

At that moment, Ginny, Hannah and Hermione were returning to the lounge. When she spotted her, Ginny cried out again, 

“Luna!” She hugged her again, as if she hadn't just seen her an hour ago. 

“Ginny, this is Rolf. Rolf, Ginny,” introduced Luna. “I brought Lingonberry wine for you.” 

“Hi Rolf, it's so great to meet you,” said Ginny, ignoring his polite handshake and giving him a quick hug. “Thanks for the wine, I don't think I've ever had that one before.” 

“It's from Sweden. We were there just before we went to Switzerland,” said Luna, looking at Rolf for confirmation. 

“Yes, there was nasty business with the Swedish Short-Snout dragon,” said Rolf. 

“Oh, were you there?” asked Hermione, interestedly. “We heard mixed reports of what was happening, and Charlie owled to say...”

She, Rolf and Luna made their way to the table, still talking about the dragon. 

Dean, Seamus and Ron followed, the latter two talking about the latest Quidditch results, and the World Cup that would be held the following year.

Ginny got Teddy settled in his seat, then went to help Harry and Andromeda in the kitchen. Andromeda had put in another batch of biscuits and had helped Harry while she was waiting for them to cook, then cool. 

“It all looks so good, and that turkey smells delicious,” she assured Harry, patting his bottom. 

“Gin!” Harry glanced at Andromeda in embarrassment. Andromeda merely laughed and took out a bowl of vegetables and a plate of Christmas biscuits to put on the table. 

Ginny picked up a couple of bowls of vegetables too. “You ready?” she asked him. 

Harry nodded and picked up the platter that held the turkey. They took it all to the table. 

“It all looks wonderful, Harry and Ginny,” complimented Hermione. 

“Nice thick slices, thanks mate,” requested Ron eagerly. 

Harry picked up the carving knife and fork and was about to begin when – 

“Teddy Lupin!” 

Andromeda's cry made them all jump as they turned to look and see a sheepish Teddy quickly put back the handful of biscuits he had taken. 

“Sorry, Harry, please continue,” said Andromeda, shooting a stern look at Teddy. 

The little boy shrunk in his chair but Ginny whispered to him and he felt better, sitting up. Hannah winked at him from across the table, making him feel better too. 

Harry took a deep breath and began carving. Plates were passed around and people began adding vegetables to their meal. 

“Did I mention I don't eat meat,” said Luna, conversationally. 

“Oh, er, Luna, we didn't know...” Ginny shot a helpless look at Harry. 

“Oh, it's fine, these Brussel sprouts look delicious,” she replied, loading up her plate.

“Harry, this stuffing is delicious,” said Hannah, “ you'll have to give me the recipe.” 

Harry finished carving, and took the rest of the turkey back to the kitchen, just thankful he'd managed to serve every one. He returned; Ginny had placed his plate in readiness. 

“Harry, the turkey is delicious,” she assured him, “ even Teddy ate his drumstick.” 

“Now can I have a biscuit?” asked Teddy. 

“Just one, Teddy,” said Ginny, ignoring Andromeda's disapproving look. “And then you must eat the rest of your vegetables, okay?” 

“Okay,” sighed Teddy, brightening when she placed a biscuit on his plate. She threw Andromeda an apologetic look. 

Harry delighted in the laughter and many conversations that were happening around his table. He thought back to the conversation he had with Ginny that very morning and he felt truly grateful for these people in his life. 

He clumsily stood, making his chair nearly topple over. Everyone stopped talking to look at him. 

“I'm sorry, I just – well, there are a few things I'd like to say. First, I want to thank you all for coming today; our first dinner party at our home, well, luncheon, really.” He looked down at Ginny and smiled at her. “ Feels really good to say that, our home, doesn't it?” 

Ginny nodded; Harry continued. 

“Looking around, I see faces that I've known now for many many years. We've all been to hell and back, and come out the other side, stronger because we have each other,” he said, making eye contact with them all. 

“Harry said a bad word,” Teddy whispered to his gran. Andromeda shooshed him without taking her eyes off Harry. Teddy took the opportunity to steal another biscuit. 

“ You all know I had a pretty shit life, oops, sorry Teddy, before I came to Hogwarts. At times it didn't seem much easier in the wizarding world, but for different reasons. I was a marked man the moment I set foot in Diagon Alley when I was eleven, and the next few years weren't easy,” he said, with a heavy sigh. 

“But with all the bad stuff that was going on, I got really lucky with the people in my life. People like the Weasleys, who basically adopted me. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid. Sirius and Remus and Tonks.” He looked at Teddy for seconds. 

“ People will say they didn't fight the war for me, but for the way of life they wanted, and that's the way it should be. But I look around and I see people, friends who were part of Dumbledore's Army, friends who were there at the end, at the battle, who fought, not knowing the outcome. Friends who rose to the challenge – ”

“He doesn't mean you, Rolf,” whispered Luna loudly, but not unkindly. 

Harry looked at Rolf, almost forgetting he was a newcomer to their group. “I'm sure Rolf would have done the right thing if he was there,” he told Luna, smiling at a bashful Rolf. 

“That's fine. I'm sorry I interrupted your speech, you were on quite a roll there,” replied Luna, sipping her water. “Please continue.” 

“ I – damnit, I forgot what I was going to say. I guess what I really want to say to you all personally --”

“Again, not you, Rolf,” interrupted Luna. 

“Go on, Harry,” encouraged Ginny. 

“What I want to say to you all is how grateful I am to have so many good people in my life. EVEN ROLF,” he said, raising his voice when it looked like Luna was about to interrupt again.

“No need to shout, Harry,” said Luna. 

Ginny took his hand and squeezed and he looked down at her, then at their friends. 

“ I told Ginny this morning that she has given me love in abundance, and it's true.” He looked at his wife. “I know we're excited about our new home but, for me, you are my home. All that I do, all that I fought for, was to get to this point of my life, with you.” 

Her eyes blazed with a love so strong; he felt the luckiest guy in the world. 

“I have the best wife in the world, a new home, a great godson and the best friends. An abundance of the best kind of people in my life, and I want to thank each and every one of you for being a part of my life,” he said emotionally. He gulped as the emotion caught up with him. “That's all.” 

And promptly sat down. 

“Here, here,” said Neville, raising his glass. 

Everyone copied him. 

“To Harry, Ginny and their new home,” he said, “and the first of many good times held here.” 

“Harry and Ginny,” they toasted. 

“I think you should call your house the Haven,” announced Luna. “ It has got quite a good homey feel to it. I feel you'll be very happy here.” 

“The Haven...I like it,” said Ginny, looking at Harry.

“I got a tummy ache,” said Teddy, rubbing his belly. 

“Oh dear,” sighed Andromeda, as Teddy leaned over to vomit on their new carpet. 

/*/*/*/*

Later that night, after the dinner was over and their guests had gone, Harry and Ginny had cleaned the kitchen and tidied their lounge and dining before collapsing in bed. 

“Well, that was fun,” chuckled Ginny. “I do hope Teddy is feeling better. And Ron, falling asleep in the bath! Hermione was mortified.” 

“He's blaming the Lingonberry wine Luna brought us,” sighed Harry, as he and Ginny snuggled together in bed. “Mind you, he had two large goblets full.” 

“You were very emotional, you said the loveliest things,” she replied, forgetting about her brother. “Was it the wine, or was it the Christmas spirit?” 

“Definitely the Christmas spirit. Thanks for your gift, by the way. That artwork by Dean...amazing,” he said. 

“ I know how important Hogwarts was to you, Harry, and now we'll always have a reminder of it here with us. Dean is so talented,” she agreed. 

Harry yawned, running his fingers through her hair mindlessly. “ I thought you said Hagrid was bringing my gift tomorrow, to the Burrow,” he teased. 

“Oh, he is,” she said sleepily. “I never said I was just getting you one present, did I?” 

He felt her fall asleep and he just held her; there was nowhere else he'd rather be. 

“Neither did I, Gin,” he said softly, thinking of the small box in his bedside drawer.

Meanwhile, in a small cabin on the Hogwarts grounds in Scotland, a puppy whimpered in his sleep. Hagrid ran his hands over him, soothing him. 

“There, there, you're all right, little one. Tomorrow you'll be with yer new family, so get a good night's sleep. We've got a big journey to get you to the Burrow,” he said gently. 

The black puppy fell asleep. 

And over at the Burrow, Arthur Weasley sat up in his armchair, nursing a ginger kitten and feeding it from a small bottle. She mewed, placing a tiny paw on his finger to keep the bottle in place. 

Molly watched him from the door. “And here I thought the next time I saw you feeding a little one in that chair would be when Percy and Audrey's first baby is here,” she chuckled softly, coming closer. She perched on the arm of his chair. “She is a cutie, isn't she? Harry chose well.” 

“Ginny's always wanted a kitten of her own,” agreed Arthur. 

“She's going to be so excited,” said Molly, leaning over to stroke the little kitten. “Are you coming to bed now?” 

“I'll just stay up a bit with the kitten,” said Arthur, “ get her settled and all.” 

“Fine, but don't be too late. Big day tomorrow,” she reminded him. 

For tomorrow was Christmas, and as always, the Weasley family would come together to celebrate. The absence of Charlie, Bill, Fleur and their two daughters would be felt but couldn't be helped. The absence of Fred would always bring a pain in their hearts, but they had each other, and their family was always growing... 

Abundantly.


End file.
